


A Patchwork Pack Redaux

by CJCroen1393



Series: A Patchwork Pack (New Version) [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, rewrite of a previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the pack she was used to, but it was still her pack and she wouldn't ask for anything else. Rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patchwork Pack Redaux

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Remember the old version of "A Patchwork Pack"?
> 
> I'm rewriting it, and cancelling the old series for it.
> 
> It's not that I don't like the old version, there are just some things about it that I regret. In particular:  
> 1\. Making Blue the alpha and not Rexy. Rexy would make more sense because she's stronger and older (pack hunters tend to follow the oldest, strongest member of the pack).  
> 2\. The Dimorphodons being part of the pack and the lack of explanation as to why (I honestly still don't know why I picked the Dimorphodons of all creatures; they would be too easily scared off by the Rex and Blue).  
> 3\. The lack of Mosasaurus action (this speaks for itself).
> 
> So now, the series shall be rewritten. Rexy is the pack's alpha. Blue is her beta. The pack now has additions in the forms of the Mosasaurus, a Dilophosaurus and a more modern dinosaur. I'll still make this into a series, but I'll need to come up with new plotlines.

Morning on Isla Nublar. 

Pterosaur Nesting Grounds, formerly known as "Main Street".

Blue had taken shelter in the Innovation Center, the only place in the area that was left untouched by the battle between the Rex and the False Alpha. She had slept there alone, alone for the first time in her life. Having always been the leader (or second in command as the case may be) of a pack, Blue had never truly experienced loneliness.

But now her sisters were dead and her father and Uncle Barry had been forced to leave.

She couldn't go with them. She knew she couldn't. 

She was an adult, so she didn't exactly need either her father or her uncle anymore. But even so, Blue felt more alone now than she ever had.

"Raptors are pack hunters," Blue often heard her father remind people who were foolish enough to enter her and her sisters' paddock. She had long learned that "pack hunters" meant that they worked as a group. Their father was their leader, their alpha. He was always in front, the one who gave orders. She was the beta, right behind and beside him. Delta and Uncle Barry were the strategists, intelligent and cunning, always coming up with the plans. Echo was the muscle, strong and brave, but impatient and temperamental. And Charlie, poor sweet Charlie, was the baby, naive and submissive, always following the lead of her big sisters.

That naivete led to her death, when she hesitated to kill father on the orders of the False Alpha.

Indeed, the others' deaths were similar. Echo's temper had been her downfall, being the first to unhesitatingly attack the False Alpha after it dared to harm Blue. The False Alpha responded by tossing her into a machine that spat fire. Delta's strategic methods had backfired on her, as she had miscalculated her position, leaving her vulnerable to attack from the False Alpha, who then crushed her with her jaws and left her for dead.

In a matter of moments, Blue was alone.

Blue looked around the Innovation Center. There was a large statue of an elderly human in the center. She couldn't read human, but he seemed dignified and kind. 

Just like her father.

She noticed another squarish object with a screen on it. The screen had multiple silhouettes on it, which she recognized as dinosaurs. One of which looked like a raptor.

Blue used her snout to move a raptor silhouette toward the center of the screen and soon witnessed a projection of a raptor standing in front of her. She stared at the light projection as it screeched loudly. It looked just like her. It moved like her. It sounded like her. But it was an illusion.

Blue wanted something real.

And that's when she heard it.

A roar.

\------------------------------------------------------

Jurassic World Heliport.

The Rex surveyed her kingdom, watching as the pterosaurs flew out from their roosts, and the Mosasaurus leaped from her lagoon to try and eat them. She could hear the voices of dinosaurs to the north. The False Queen was gone, forever imprisoned in the stomach of the Mosasaurus.

Yes. This is her kingdom.

These are her subjects.

She is queen.

She roars.

The kingdom is hers again. And nothing will ever take it from her again.

\------------------------------------------------------

Blue wasn't entirely worried about leaving the Innovation Center. The pterosaurs were not major threats to her. The Dimorphodons were shrieking cowards that would fly away the minute she attacked them. The Pteranodons were stronger and less cowardly, but Blue could easily slice at them with her claws. What worried her more was the giant beast living in the lagoon. The False Alpha's killer, she had a huge mouth with countless teeth. Blue knew that this was one creature that could kill her.

Fortunately, she wouldn't have to face either of them right now. She knew where the Rex was. The roar was coming from behind the Innovation Center. She slipped out from the back door.

The Rex was strong and wise.

Maybe she could be her new leader.

\------------------------------------------------------

As Blue left the Innovation Center, she didn't notice the little black bird perched on the roof of the building, watching her silently from above.

He curiously cocked his head to the side as she wandered along, wondering where she was going. 

He wanted to go too.

Taking to the sky, the crow followed the larger dinosaur.

\------------------------------------------------------

Jurassic World's Lagoon.

The Mosasaurus slithered through the lagoon, her stomach gurgling greedily. She had finished off the remains of that Giant Dinner. She had finished the flying creatures that fell into her lagoon. She had finished the sharks that lived there. Now she was bored.

She wondered why her mother wasn't feeding her anymore. Normally her mother would come to the lagoon to dangle a shark over her to feed her every two hours or so. She assumed her mother would have done it more often now, seeing as she had saved her when those winged creatures attacked. Her mother had accidentally fallen into the lagoon, knocked off of the stadium platform when people were fleeing. 

Had it been anyone else, curiosity would have taken over and the Mosasaurus would have tried to eat her. But she recognized her mother. Her feeder, her caretaker. Instead of eating her, the Mosasaurus pushed her toward a ladder the edge of the tank, placed there in case a human accidentally fell into the lagoon.

Thus far, she was the only person the Mosasaurus had allowed to leave with her life.

But her mother didn't seem to be coming back, and the Mosasaurus was hungry. She wondered if her mother had left the area or if those winged creatures had gotten to her. She would kill them if they did.

But before she could entertain that thought any further, her stomach growled again. 

She was still hungry.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Rex stared at the raptor which had begun following her. She didn't know where the little creature came from, but she kept trailing behind her, and now she couldn't get rid of her.

The Rex would normally have killed the raptor without hesitation. She never liked raptors. She never did ever since she saw and ate those raptors from 22 years ago. They were conniving, smug little creatures that loved to kill for fun as opposed to killing for food (the stupidest thing a predator could do, from her viewpoint). They bullied other predators (and each other) for dominance, and for all that humans liked to talk about these beasts being intelligent, the Rex could only see them as having near suicidal stupidity; no intelligent creature would attack a predator ten times their size. The Rex could even sense a bit of raptor in the False Queen, which only made her hate it more. From the Rex's perspective, the only good raptor was a dead raptor.

So what made this raptor different? Surely she should kill her too, right?

Maybe it was because the raptor had assisted her in killing the False Queen?

The Rex didn't know why, but this raptor didn't seem as dangerous. She was annoying, but not evil like most raptors.

Maybe she'd let her stick around for a little bit.

She was planning to hunt right now anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Ruins of the Jurassic Park Visitor Center.

A Dilophosaurus slept in a crashed jeep. She had lived on the island for a while, though she'd forgotten how long it had been.

When she woke she heard the crashing footfalls of another animal. She was curious, a trait that had never left her as she aged. She leaped out of the jeep to get a better look.

The Rex! But how did she get out of her paddock again? And why was she being followed by a raptor?

She followed behind them in the bushes. She was hoping that neither had seen her.

But she was as large as the raptor, so this was not easy.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Rex grumbled, for now she had TWO smaller dinosaurs following her around. Much to her annoyance, neither would leave her alone. The Dilophosaurus was less annoying than the raptor, but after they found her, she refused to make herself scarce.

The Rex didn't know what to do now. They kept following her. She had intended to kill the Dilophosaurus, but she didn't feel like going blind. Begrudgingly, she allowed the Dilophosaurus to follow her too. At least this one wasn't a raptor.

The Rex, raptor and Dilo all headed into the forest on the edge of the giant savanna.

There was a herd of Apatosaurus out there, accompanied by Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Gallimimus.

The Rex prepared herself.

So did the other two dinosaurs.

The Rex was ready to strike.

But before she could, the raptor left.

The Rex growled furiously.

Until she realized what the raptor was doing.

She was scattering the prey animals.

\------------------------------------------------------

Blue ran toward the many herbivores, having taken her new alpha's actions as a sign that she must start the hunt.

She had everything planned out. She'd herd the herbivores into a panic and make them scatter. It would be easier for the Rex to pick out some weak or young ones. She noticed that the Dilophosaurus was doing the same. The Dilo ran to a panicked Gallimimus and spat into its face, causing it to screech in pain.

Blue couldn't help but be amused at the fact that even animals that were so much larger than her were frightened of her. Perhaps they had never seen something like her before.

Soon, Blue had managed to signal to the Rex, who understood the signal immediately. 

The Rex burst out of the forest and attacked one of the Apatosauruses. The long necked dinosaur was dead fairly quickly.

Most of the other herbivores had fled. But a couple of Gallies had been killed by the Dilo.

The Rex watched them and beckoned for Blue to join her in eating the remains of the Apatosaurus.

Blue accepted the invitation.

\------------------------------------------------------

A crow flew high over the island, looking for the larger dinosaur he had been following. When she left the pterosaur nesting grounds, he had lost sight of her, but soon managed to track her movements to the savanna. Like all crows, he was curious by nature and thus wanted to see her again. He looked down at the savanna and saw that the blue raptor was down there and she and some other dinosaurs had brought down an Apatosaurus.

The crow flew down immediately.

He landed on the leathery hide of the dead sauropod and prepared to start pecking at it, but the raptor suddenly snarled at him angrily. He squawked in response. She kept growling at him.

The Rex seemed less concerned with him. She just kept eating the dinosaur and seemed to scold the raptor slightly in response. The raptor glared at the crow and began eating again. The crow looked down at the massive body, and hesitantly began picking at it with his beak. He was not met with a violent response this time and so kept eating.

He had never eaten this much meat in his life, and soon he's eaten so much that he can barely fly.

He rests on the Rex's head, waiting to digest.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Apatosaurus' corpse was almost picked clean, but she still had plenty of flesh on her to make her a meal fit for something large. The Dilophosaurus had finished her Gallimimus and the raptor was now resting to sleep off the meal.

And now the Rex had three small dinosaurs following her, with the little crow being one of them. The crow was a scavenger and the Rex was probably least annoyed by him. Scavengers were among the most necessary animals in the ecosystem, cleaning up the dead creatures that fouled up the environment. But this meal was a daunting task for the crow too. The Rex needed to find a way to dispose of this corpse. It would rot eventually to the point that nothing would want to eat it.

It wasn't long before she came up with an idea.

She picked up the Apatosaurus corpse and began dragging it along the ground. The raptor, Dilo and the crow followed her. Because of course they did.

She dragged it all the way to the Pterosaur Nesting Ground.

And carried it toward the lagoon.

And then, she plunged the corpse into the water.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Mosasaurus looked up in alarm at the sound of such a large object dropping into her lagoon. She stared at it as it floated along the surface. The body had a long neck and tail, and while it was damaged somewhat, it still had plenty of flesh on the bones.

The Mosasaurus lit up.

Food! Something had left her food!

She grabbed the body and dragged it into the water. She shook it about and began tearing it apart, ripping it into chunks and swallowing the chunks.

A grin seemed to appear upon her wide mouth as she savored the new and unique flavor of this meal.

This would fend off her hunger for a week.

\------------------------------------------------------

Blue followed the Rex to the big paddock across from the Mosasaurus' lagoon.

It was getting late and they all needed rest. The paddock was filled with trees. It looked like a forest on the inside. The Rex let out a loud, yawnlike roar and lowered onto the ground. Blue followed suit, as did the Dilophosaurus. The crow began to gather sticks and things from the ground, preparing to build a nest for himself in the paddock.

Blue looked at all the animals in the paddock with her. She had a new pack now. The Rex was her new alpha. She was the new strategist. The Dilophosaurus and the Mosasaurus were the new muscle. The crow was the new baby. 

It wasn't the pack she was used to, but it was still her pack and she wouldn't ask for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Rexy's view on raptors is partially inspired by this: http://dorrica.tumblr.com/post/125965537437/rexy-i-hate-raptors-theyre-vile-conniving
> 
> I decided to put a crow as one of the pack members after remembering that crows appeared quite a few times in the film.
> 
> And they live in Rexy's paddock. They ARE all free, yes, but I'm sure Rexy still liked her paddock. She had lived there for over 10 years after all, and it was a special place tailor made for her. It's just that now she and the pack can leave the paddock whenever she wants.
> 
> EDIT: Altered the crow's part a little. The old version seemed to melodramatic ^_^;


End file.
